jemboy_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
(Fictional Lore for the Factions) Mushroom Kingdoms
(DISCLAIMER) This is a fan recreation of what the factions are like and is not at all associated with the faction in the actual server. Made for entertainment purposes. Thank you. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! "I see you's interested in our Operation and lookin' for a family to run with. Ya walked into the right place pal, We the Mushroom kingdom and we gonna be the ones to run this joint." The Deal "This is my favorite part of be'in in the kingdom! We run the city through our casinos ya see? When you run with us you get some very Choice Resources. Our guy Captain toad ain't a guy to mess with. Need a guy for backup? He's ya guy. Him and his buds ain't ya regular boys. They the biggest and baddest brutes in the whole city. We also got some good equipment from our boys at the "royal armory" that can mow down even the biggest baddies. Even the smallest pea can pack the right punch with the right backup." The Toads "Not any Joe-Shmoe or Jane-Shmane can be a "Toad." Ya gotta be tough and fearless. Gotta show no remorse or guilt cause we do some dirty stuff ya mammy told ya not to do when you was a boy. Ya gotta know ya way around a fight when you roll with us. I mean being big and buff with a lot of connections is what gives us a edge over the other punks who run amok in this town. Having a sense of style is a must with us. Think white dress shirts with Black suits or vests y'know? Somethin real snazzy. We the tough guys of the gangs. We got the muscle that makes sure our people know da rules. Our rules." The Other Punks "Word on the street says that some of the other losers are gonna send a recruiter or two ya way, but hey dat's fine. Hear them out then come back here and give us the lowdown on they workins. We take good care of our "Toads". Toads gotta stick together right?" An Offer You Can't Refuse From an Article titled, "Mushroom kingdom Exposed!" "Is the recent spike in contraband moving through Jemitzan linked to the meteoric rise of the gang known as the Mushroom Kingdom? Our sources say, “Yes!” Also, “Please don’t quote me on that.” Back alley fighting, gambling… from small-time dealers to big-time racketeers, the Mushroom Kingdom have their fingers in every pot. Their brand of disorganized crime caters to ruffians, bruisers, and brawlers; as a matter of fact, pugilistic tendencies seem to be highly valued among the Mushroom Kingdom." Think You Got the Goods? "Yeah yeah, spare me the sermon, I ain't got all day. Listen, if ya wanna roll with the Kingdom, ya gotta show us some loyalty, see? You help us take care of business, and maybe we'll put in a good word with the boys. Sound like a deal? 'Course it does! Now get moving, spud!"